icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1954–55 Chicago Black Hawks season
The 1954–55 Chicago Black Hawks season was the team's twenty-ninth season in the NHL, and the team was coming off a miserable season in 1953–54, when they set the NHL record for losses in a season with 51, finishing in last place in the NHL, and missing the playoffs for the seventh time in eight seasons. Off-season It was a busy off-season for Chicago, as Bill Tobin was replaced by Tommy Ivan as general manager of the club. Ivan had previously been the head coach of the Detroit Red Wings from 1947–1954, winning 3 Stanley Cups with the team. He would hire Frank Eddolls to be his head coach, as player-coach Sid Abel was let go after the 1953–54 season. Eddolls had previously been a player-coach of the Buffalo Bisons of the AHL. One of Ivan's first moves as the general manager of the team was to build a farm system, as the Black Hawks were the only team in the NHL without one. Regular Season With poor attendance at home and having played three home games in Indianapolis the previous season, the Chicago Blackhawks played six home games in St. Louis in 1954-55. They also played the Boston Bruins in St. Paul, Minnesota on February 23, 1955 in a 3-3 tie. During the season, the Hawks would be involved in a number of trades, including acquiring Ed Litzenberger from the Montreal Canadiens, and getting Allan Stanley and Nick Mickoski in a trade with the New York Rangers. The Litzenberger trade paid off immediately, as he was awarded the Calder Trophy for the best rookie in the league. It would be another long season in Chicago, with wins few and far between. The team would only win consecutive games twice throughout the season, and have numerous losing streaks. The Hawks would finish the year with a 13–40–17 record, earning 43 points, which represented a 12 point increase over the previous season, however, the club would finish in last place in the league for the second year in a row. Offensively, Chicago was led by Red Sullivan, who the team acquired in the off-season from the Boston Bruins. Sullivan scored a team high 19 goals and 42 assists for 61 points, which ranked him sixth in the NHL. Rookie Ed Litzenberger contributed with 16 goals and 40 points in 44 games with Chicago, while Harry Watson scored 14 goals and 30 points in 43 games before being dealt to the Toronto Maple Leafs. Jack McIntyre led the Hawks blueline with 16 goals and 29 points, while fellow defenceman Allan Stanley scored 10 goals and 25 points in 52 games after being acquired from the New York Rangers. Gord Hollingworth led the Hawks with 135 penalty minutes, while team captain Gus Mortson was right behind him, getting 133. In goal, Al Rollins played in 44 games, winning a club high 9 of them, while posting a GAA of 3.39. Backup goaltender Hank Bassen would post a record of 4–9–8, leading the club with a 3.00 GAA. Final Standings Game Log Regular Season Season Stats Scoring Leaders Goaltending Game Ads 54-55NHLExhChiBHOttawaGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Ottawa 54-55NHLExhChiBHQuebecGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Quebec City Sources *Hockey-Reference *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 Category:Chicago Blackhawks seasons Chicago Black Hawks season, 1954–55 Chicago Black Hawks season, 1954–55